Last Man Standing
by SayHiToNeverland
Summary: **SYOC OPEN!** There's only been 74. 74 left after 888 reaped children. There has been 726 dead children. And then there's the victors, 74 shells who are forced to watch two more children from their home face the horrors of murder. This is a tale of your victors and how they dealt with the 3 years that shook Panem to the bone.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I know my previous SYOC was a complete flop due to my own stupidity and lack of dedication. But this time I have a plan and I am pretty prepared for everything.

As you can see I am writing about the games victors and how they go through the book trilogy. None of your characters will go into the 75th games unless you can handle them dying. However, with every story there is the risk of Mary-Sue's so in effort to avoid this I have quite a few rules.

The Rules

1. Nobody from district 12, it is stressed in the books that Haymitch is the only surviving victor from 12 apart from Peeta and Katniss. Be free to go wild with the other districts.

2. Make them unique, that means flaws, mental and physical scars, dark secrets and interesting personalities. Think about your character, the won a game where they had to kill fellow children. They are going to be damadged in some way. Not to mention, what Snow made them do after their games.

3. No victors that didn't kill anyone but still won, for two reasons a) its a killing game, kill or be killed. Let's be serious, its practically impossible not to kill. B) I'm not 100 percent sure whether this is true for the books or its just a popular headcannon, but Annie Crester is said to be the only victor to have never killed in the games.

4. Nobody can win their games when they are under 14, it also says in the books that Finick Odair is the youngest ever victor at the age of 14.

5. Make there ages make sense, no 18 year olds who won the 62nd games, do your maths!

6. If there is an * by any of the questions this means that I'm expecting loads, at least a long paragraph. And with these questions the more you write, the chances of getting picked rocket up.

7. PM me your form or I won't even read it!

8. To prove you read this write the name of your favourite character after the name of your victor in the PM title.

* * *

The Form

**BASICS**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Anything Else?:

**PERSONALITY**

*Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Type of people they are friends with:

Type of people they dislike:

Thoughts on the Capitol:

Thoughts on The Hunger Games:

*Thoughts on Mentoring:

Open for romance, if so what traits do they like?:

Anything else?:

**APPEARANCE**

Height:

Weight:

Build:

Hair (colour, length, style):

Eyes (colour, shape):

Skin colour:

Race:

Any physical modifications?:

Anything else?:

**THEIR GAMES**

Game won:

Age during the games:

Reaped or Volunteered:

If volunteered, why?:

Skills learnt in training:

*Skills shown in private viewing:

Training score:

Interview outfit:

Interview angle:

*What was their arena like?:

Arena clothes:

*What happened to them during their games?:

*Who did they kill?:

*Important tributes in their games?: (any main allies, rivals ect, Name, age district, relationship in arena)

*Final kills of their games?: (Who, how, when, where in the arena, what were the victims final words?)

After game interview: (what did they say, do, act ect)

Snows plans for them after the games?:

Did they conform?:

If no, what happened to loved ones?:

After that?:

Anything else?:

**HISTORY**

Backstory:

Family: (Parents, siblings, spouses, children and their names, ages, relation to tribute, appearances, personalities, status, if dead how?)

Place in society: (Now and before their games)

Anything else?:

* * *

I will be accepting six victors, three male and three female. I will update the list every time someone is accepted. So, I hope I haven't bored you and you have fun creating your victors!

Open spots

Male:

Male:

Male:

Female:

Female:

Female:


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated in an age, but here's the first character list!

* * *

Male: Granger Miles, 26, district 10, winner of the 66th games. ThornyRoseIsTrue

Male:

Male:

Female: Jemima Mauve Oliver, 19, district 9, winner of the 73rd games. Rose Marie Benson

Female: Rosalina Amaro, 21, district 7, winner of the 70th

Female: Biathyst Von Trapp, 24, district 1, winner of the 68th games. LokiThisIsMadness

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has submitted so far, they have all been great! Now, as you can see I need two more male tributes. I really don't want them to be snarky or sarcastic, I've had a lot of those characters already. I would really love for one boy to be a joker, that'll be his way of covering up his pain, and the other boy to be a bit of a genius.


End file.
